Dallas Cowboys
by Cata.Cullenx15
Summary: Bella, Alice, and Rose are all dallas cowboy's cheerleaders! Edward, Jasper, and Emmett are Cowboy football players. what happens when they start to fall fo each other? AH/AU cannon pairing slightly OOC!
1. Chapter 1

Prologue

Third person POV

Finally, after six weeks of training it all comes down to this, the moment the three girls have been waiting for. After six harsh weeks of practice, try-out, diets, and mean coaches, they were about to find out if they had made the team or not.

"Excuse me, may I have your attention please." Coach Hale asked. "This year's Dallas cowboys Cheerleading squad is…" She added, then she paused to look at the envelope.

The three girls held hands together and started to chant, "Bella, Alice, and Rose! Bella, Alice, and Rose!"

The three girls had high hope to be on the squad, since Rose's mom, Anna, has the head choreographer and Alice's mom, Lily, was the assistant coach, they had no doubt they wouldn't make it. Bella's mom, Renee, was the costume designer and was cheering on the girls. They have been friends since they were born, due to the fact that Renee had gone to school with Anna and Lily.

They have been dancing since they were 2, so that helped them relax a little bit.

"And this year's Dallas Cowboys are…"

They kept chanting in their head. Seconds seeming like hours, minutes like days. Coach Hale kept on looking for the envelope, what she didn't realized was that it was in her front left pocket.

Bella kept on thinking, "Please be number 15, please be number 15!"

While Alice thought, "please be number 14, please be number 14!"

Rose just kept on looking at her mom and thinking, "We better make the team or else!"

All the veterans were crossing their fingers and praying that they would make the team.

Renee was thinking, "O my goodness Anna, just announce the girls number already! You are just building up anxiety! These girls have worked their butts off for the spot on the team!"

Lauren's mom, Ashley, was just laughing and knowing that her daughter didn't have to worry because her husband was the coach for the Cowboys team and would do anything to get her little princess on the squad.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Meanwhile at the other side of the stadium were the guys trying out for the Dallas Cowboys football team. Edward, Jasper, and Emmett fully knew they didn't have to worry about not making the team, they were the best players the NFL has ever seen.

Edward thought, "Well after six impossible weeks of tryouts better pay off."

Emmet just kept on drooling over the girls seating at the other side of the field. H couldn't help but to think that the blond standing at the front of the group was incredibly hot. HE didn't even realize that he was drooling until Jasper nudged him in the ribs.

Jasper was silently praying that he would make it on the team. This was his life to him and his family.

Coach M screamed, his voice full of authority, " This year's Dallas Cowboys Football team is…"

**AN: This is my first fanfiction so please REVEIW! I'll give you a cookie if you reveiw!**


	2. Making the Team

Bella's POV

'Come on just spit it out already the anxiety is killing me!' I thought.

All of my hard work is playing out to this. I had been dancing since I was 3 and I didn't want to go on with life if I didn't try out for the Cowboys. My mom, Renee, was proud of me by at least making it this far. For me, my goal wouldn't be accomplished unless I was dancing my heart out on the field next to Alice and Rose wearing the uniform.

I could hear Alice and Rose muttering to themselves as they both prayed that they made the team.

From across the field I could see the football players and I couldn't help but to see a messy array of cooper, bronze hair. He caught my attention but I knew that it could never work between us. He was the hottest and best player the NFL has ever seen. He could never fall in love with someone like me.

I got lost in my own world and I didn't snap out of it until I felt Alice nudge me with her elbow in the ribs. I heard Rose chuckle from behind me.

"This year's 09-10 Cowboys team is…"

'Come on, come on, come on, come on, say Bella!' I thought a couple times before she announced this year's cowboys.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Edward's POV

Damn she's hot! I thought as I looked at a brunette with wavy hair that swiftly cascaded down her back. She turned around and I swear I got lost in those beautiful big, brown eyes. She could never fall for a guy like me for two reasons. One, cheerleaders aren't allowed to date football players, stupid I know, and two, she's way too beautiful to be falling for a guy like me.

"Edward, Edward snap out of it man!" Emmett whispered.

I could hear Jasper softly chuckling at the scene before him. I kicked him in the knee, and hard.

"This year's cowboys are…"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Alice's POV

I wanted to strangle her so bad for not just saying who made the team and who didn't. I'm sure Rose would appreciate that.

I looked at Bella, she seemed deep in thought. I nudged her with my elbow while Rose just chuckled.

"And now this year's team is…"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Third person POV

"This year's Cowboys are Bella, Alice, Rosalie, Lauren, Jessica, Angela, Ashley, Monica, Tatiana, Stephanie, Tanya, Kate, Carmen, Heidi, Gianna, Jane, and last but not least Leah." Coach Hale announced. "Welcome to the team girls!" she added.

Bella, Alice, and Rose started screaming and jumping up and down in pure joy. At last, their hard work had payed off.

Their parents came over to congratulate them, "congratulations girls!"They said in union.

"Thank you so much mom!" The girls shouted together.

"Alright listen up! Go home relax, celebrate, but not too hard, and be here promptly at 12:00 for costume fittings." Coach Renee said.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

At the other side of the field coach M said, "This year's cowboys are Edward, Jasper, Emmett, Felix, Dimitri, Mike, Tyler, Eric, Alec, James, Christian, Alfred, Daniel, Samuel, Aro, Caius, Marcus, Santiago, Seth, Juan, and last but not least Alexander."

They boys cheered in union.

"Alright boys go celebrate and be back here tomorrow at 1:00 to start practice!" The coach screamed.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Bella's POV

Hell yeah! I made the team! Me, ordinary brown hair brown eyes girl made the Cowboys!

"Come on I so need a drink to celebrate!" Rose exclaimed.

"Yeah Bella! Come on we need to celebrate, I mean, we worked our asses of for this spot so why not celebrate!?" Alice asked.

"I don't know guys I'm really tired. And we are supposed to be here tomorrow at 12:00. Its not like I can just go to the club and then wake up early." I mentioned.

"Awe please Bella, pretty please!" Alice pleaded. Then she added those cute doe like eyes.

She knew that was my weak spot and I couldn't say no to her.

"Fine I'll go but I'm only going to get one drink!" I compromised.

"DEAL!" They compromised in union.

They had mischievous smirks but I decided not to push it. Knowing if I did I wouldn't like their answer.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

When we got home Alice yelled, "BELLA-BARBIE DOLL TIME!"

Rose still had that mischievous smirk on her face. Oh no. I just realized what this meant, I was going to the club wearing three inch heels to the club.

"Oh no Alice, last time I ended up going to the club wearing four inch heels and almost killed myself! For once let me just dress myself and I will go or else I just rather stay home!" I told Alice.

"Awe please Bella! Pretty please!" Alice begged. Then she looked at me with those puppy dog eyes and I knew that I couldn't say no. I could tell that she knew too.

"Yay!" She squealed and then dragged me off to the bathroom.

"Ok get in the shower and then changed on to the clothes I put on the bed. And no you cannot complain!" Alice said. " Then we will work on your hair and make-up." She added.

"Got it!" I said getting in the shower.

"Hurry up!" She screamed from the doorway of my room.

I got in the shower and let the hot water relax my sore muscles. Then I scrubbed my body with my freesia scented body wash. After washing the soap of I took the bottle of strawberry scented shampoo, my favorite, and started to wash my hair. After I was done washing my hair I started to shave my legs quickly.

"Bella! Hurry up!" Rosalie yelled at me through the door.

"Coming! I'm almost done!" I screamed back.

I wrapped the towel around my body and came out. On my bed were the clothes that Alice bought me. The shirt was a deep blue with a low V neck and flared out after the bust. She picked out black skinny jeans that were obviously from her favorite store, ForEver21, and blue wedges to match. For the jewelry she picked out a very simple yet pretty peace sign necklace that was sliver and silver bangles. For earrings that were shaped in a spiral and had a diamond chain that came around them. My parents had given me these when I turned sixteen.

I walked into Alice's room and noticed that she was wearing a hot pink strapless shirt that clung to her hips perfectly. She was wearing dark wash jeans and silver pumps with diamond earrings and pink bangles. Next to her rose was wearing a fire truck red shirt that had straps going to her neck. The shirt clung perfectly to her curves and paired the shirt with skinny jeans and red pumps.

"aright then, Bella come on and sit here so we can do your hair and makeup." Alice instructed.

I went to sit over by the mirror and as soon as I sat down they were poking, smearing and applying makeup on my face. They made my eyes look bigger and then they applied some clear lip gloss. For my hair curled it, softly cascading down to the middle of my back. After they were done I put on my shoes and we were on our way.

"Should we take the limo?" Rose asked.

"Yeah I so want a drink today and nothing is going to kill my mood!" Alice responded.

"I'll call the limo company." Rose told Alice. She handed Rose the phone and called the familiar number.

"Hello Isaac…yes, we need a limo…yeah we are all going out tonight to celebrate…ok we'll be right out." Rose talked through the phone.

"All right guys we need to go outside in 5 min. The limo is waiting outside for us." Rose said.

We went outside and the limo was waiting patiently for us.

"Hey! We are going to Twilight club." Alice told the driver.

As soon as those words came out, we were on our way. As soon as it started it ended, we came to stop in front of Twilight's entrance. We got out of the car and we walked up to the bouncer, Cedric, and he let us in right away, knowing that we came here almost _every_ weekend. As we walked in I thought I saw a flash of bronze-copper hair in the crowd.

We went to the bar. I ordered a patron on the rocks, Rose ordered a Margarita, and Alice ordered Sex on the Beach. Then we went to our usual table in the center of it all.

Vicky came up to us, "HEY! Did u guys make the team?" She asked us.

"DUH Gurley! That's the reason why we came here in the first place, to celebrate!" Rose answered.

"Here take a shot of tequila to celebrate!" Alice gave Vicky the shot.

"Later guys a table is calling me and I'm making a hell lot of tips tonight!" Vicky said after she swallowed the shot.

"Bye!" We said at the same time.

"Ok guys I'm going to dance want to come?" Rose said.

"Sure I'll go!" Alice squealed.

"Fine I'll go to but no weird moves like last time!" I said.

I don't even want to remember what happened that day. We walked down the stairs to the dance floor and when we turned around there they were….

**Jajajaja cliffy! who did they see?? I think im going to tell you what happened the lst time they went to the club... it will make more sence. PLEASE R&R! YOUR REVEIWS MADE ME WRITE FASTER!!!!!! :] **


End file.
